Colliding Fates
by evilRevan
Summary: Raising a sake cup the unidentified man smirked in triumph. "In the end Hashirama, I won. Now prepare to watch the village we both created burn to ash."


_Colliding Fates_

* * *

><p>Standing face to face, two gigantic statues stood in all their regal glory. Just as they once breathed, these two statues had a gap between them, rushing water spraying out from waterfall that had formed years ago. In a sense, it was a memorial to the dead.<p>

However, to whom it was dedicated no one knew. Cracked and filled with moss, the gigantic statues stood less than what they truly had been. The stone still held its shape, molded after the founders in a time long past.

Very few remember a time long since remembered. Forgotten history now encased in leather bound books.

Circling above, birds of prey echoed their many eye piercing calls. They were the last signs of life still lingering to this desolate and deserted place. Here, nature over ran what was once newly created.

_Here _was the Valley of the End.

"Ironic, isn't it Hashirama?" A deep male voice boomed out. But silence just echoed right back.

No one answered the seemingly apparent question.

High above, a man became clear atop one of the famous statues. Similar to the statue underneath him, his hair was wild and long like an untamed horse. It wasn't in disarray, just wild in the aspect it spiked up in the back and near the ends. The man's bangs were straight and dark like charcoal, just like the rest of his hair was.

With his legs stretched out as far as they could go, a pale hand supporting his weight as he sat down, the man only gazed at the statue residing over the other side of the waterfall.

Lifeless and cold, critical and regal, and above all-

-Dead.

Just that one word brought the corner of the man's lips to a smirk. Chuckling to himself, the unknown man raised a small saucer like cup in the air. For a second it seemed he was going to drop it. But he held onto the thing with his pale thin fingers.

"Shame you're not alive Hashirama." He gloated, bringing the cup to his lips for a sip. It was quick and brief like everything else with a life, simple, and unexpectedly easy to extinguish.

Now that smirk morphed slowly into a frown.

Hesitantly, the cup was lowered as his dark obsidian eyes critically soaked up Hashirama's statue.

Long straight hair, full body armor, dark emotionless eyes, and finally... that damnable hand sign, yes, that was Senju Hashirama. The very first Hokage of Konoha.

Now that frown formed into a bitter scowl.

"Can't say you lived long enough to savor your victory, Hashirama," He spat viciously like a viper. However, he was glad for one thing. He helped create Konoha and he would break it apart just as easily as it was made.

That train of thought brought forth that dark and devious smirk back.

Now the cup was raised once again but stretched out towards Hashirama's cold and lifeless statue. Their battle so many years ago still ran inside his head like an endless film reel.

He had lost then but now, _he_ was the victor.

"In the end Hashirama, I won. Now prepare to watch the village we both created burn to ash."

With that, he took one last sip before finally donning his appropriate attire. From all black to a black cloak with red clouds, he loudly proclaimed who he was-

_-Madara Uchiha._

* * *

><p>~Happy Birthday Madara 1224~

~Inspired by: ~

~Daevakun's wonderful Artwork~

http : / daevakun. deviantart . com /art/ To-Eternal-Love-and-Peace- 165304555

(Remove the spaces)

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

A little early, but this is dedicated to one of my favorite characters (Even if I now want to KILL Kishimoto right now.) in the Naruto universe. So far, Madara has kept me interested in this series up to this point surprisingly enough. Thanks to him, I still read the manga to this day.

This is for you Madara, because not many seem to like you enough.

Background infomation: I actually stumbled upon an image from Daevakun's mass of artwork. One was of Madara, staring back at Hashirama's statue while sitting upon his own. I thought that what she drew was simply fantastic and couldn't help myself but to add emotion and words to an already awesome piece of work. Deavakun's picture gave me the inspiration to write what you've now read.

Thank you Deavakun and I hope you continue to draw the Uchiha boys in all their splendid glory.


End file.
